prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lucas Gottesman
Lucas Gottesman 'es un personaje recurrente de la serie Pretty Little Liars. Se burlaban de el a menudo en la escuela. Encontró amigos en Hanna Marin y Caleb Rivers, que lo convirtieron en un objetivo de "A". Estaba muy enamorado de Hanna, pero ella no se daba cuenta. Él fue chantajeado para ayudar a The A-Team de Mona, y los ayudó entre la Temporada 2 y la Temporada 3. Fue educado en el hogar, porque no se sentía seguro en Rosewood High, cuando Mona regresó. Sin embargo, él ha vuelto a Rosewood High School según lo revelado en Thrown From The Ride. Es interpretado por Brendan Robinson. Serie |-|Temporada 1= Lucas se ha enamorado de Hanna desde el comienzo del primer año, aunque estaba saliendo con Sean Ackard. Hanna se hace amigo de Lucas después de una reunión de "El amor verdadero espera". Él también vino a la danza de Homecoming para votar por ella y tomar fotos de ella como la reina Homecoming. Lucas más tarde hace que su afecto es conocido por Hanna cuando ella está en el hospital después del accidente de coche, cuando se mete en su habitación por la noche y se planta un beso en su frente pensando que está dormido. Cuando Hanna se enfrenta a Lucas acerca de esto, dice que se merece un novio mejor que Sean. Lucas sigue enojado con Hanna por rechazarlo y la trata mal cuando regresa del hospital y también confiesa que él destrozó el memorial de Ali. También le dice a Hanna que ella es tan mala como Alison. 'Careful What U Wish 4 Hanna es forzada por A a bailar con Lucas en el danceathon y llevarlo encendido. Esto también hace que Sean rompa con Hanna. For Whom the Bell Tolls Lucas sigue enojado con Hanna. Más tarde descubre que Mona nunca le dio a Hanna la carta que Caleb dejó para ella. Mona tienta a Lucas con una oferta de transformarlo de 'Hermie' a 'Hanna's man' si mantiene la carta en secreto de Hanna, pero Lucas le dice a Mona que Hanna nunca pensará en él como más que un amigo. Él parece haber aceptado el hecho de que Hanna está enamorada de Caleb y conduce a Caleb de vuelta a Rosewood para la felicidad de Hanna. |-|Temporada 3= It's Alive Cuando Lucas y Caleb llegan dramáticamente a Rosewood, Lucas advierte cautelosamente a Caleb que no haga daño a Hanna de nuevo. Lucas y su familia tienen a Caleb en el dormitorio de Lucas por el momento. Blind Dates Cuando a Hanna ya no se le permite ver a sus amigos, ella decide ayudar a Lucas con el anuario. En un primer momento, Lucas se pregunta por qué Hanna está siendo tan amable con él, preocupada porque tiene motivos ulteriores, pero Hanna insiste en que la gente puede cambiar. Ella incluso consigue a una muchacha bonita nombrada Danielle que Lucas está tan obviamente aplastando encendido convenir a una cita con Lucas. Lucas se preocupa por su próxima cita con Danielle, así que le pide a Hanna que doble con él y le dice que traiga a Caleb. Por desgracia, es contraproducente. ¡Danielle cree que Hanna está interesada en Lucas! Para convencer a Danielle de que ya no hay nada entre ella y Lucas, Hanna y Caleb pretenden estar en una cita real. Funciona, y Danielle busca la mano de Lucas. Lucas le agradece más tarde a Hanna por ayudarlo con Danielle y actuar tan despreocupada como Alison. I Must Confess Lucas hace una pequeña aparición, mientras que la Dra. Sullivan está dando su conferencia sobre el acoso cibernético. The First Secret En el episodio de la precuela, Mona es insultada por Alison después de intentar sin éxito sentarse con ella y el otro Pretty Little Liars en la cafetería de la escuela. Rehusada, Mona va junto a la mesa de Lucas. Más tarde en los pasillos de la escuela, Lucas se topa con Alison, accidentalmente echando su bebida sobre ella. Enojado, Alison rechaza las disculpas de Lucas, llamándolo sin piedad "Hermie" y sugiriendo públicamente que es realmente un hermafrodita. Cuando Alison se aleja, Lucas gruñe que obtendrá lo que viene a ella, y Mona asiente con la cabeza incómodamente en silencio. Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares Lucas ayuda a Hanna sacando las fotos de su servicio comunitario desde Internet. Actúa muy a la ligera y muy sospechoso cuando es cuestionado por Hanna o Caleb. A Hot Piece of A Lucas actúa incluso más extraño alrededor de Hanna. Cuando Emily y Spencer están haciendo servicio comunitario trabajando teléfonos en la línea de emergencia, una persona que llama entra. La mujer que toma la llamada les dice que escuchen, ya que fue la misma persona que llamó a la noche "A" ayudante dejó caer su teléfono. Tanto Emily como Spencer lo reconocen como la voz de Lucas. La noche de la fiesta sorpresa de Caleb, Emily recibe una llamada de la línea directa de crisis de Lucas, quien todavía cree que está hablando con la mujer que habló a las últimas veces. En la fiesta, cuando Emily le dice que no haga nada de lo que más tarde se arrepentirá, Lucas se da cuenta de que estaba hablando con Emily. Lucas entonces toma el bote de remos y va con Hanna al muelle bajo el disfraz de ellos que tienen que fijar los fuegos artificiales. Lucas luego deja de remar abruptamente. Hanna se da cuenta de que algo está mal, y se asusta. Cuando Lucas se levanta para lanzar los fuegos artificiales por la borda, Hanna lanza a Lucas por la borda con uno de los remos. Hanna nada de vuelta a la orilla, pero Lucas aún no se encuentra. "A" es visto pescando el zapato de Lucas fuera del agua. Let the Water Hold Me Down Más tarde, se revela que está vivo y bien. Acaba de estar bajo en Rosewood. Él va a casa de Hanna y le dice por qué ha estado actuando extraño: Él jugó su dinero y el de Caleb y tenía miedo de que Hanna y Caleb nunca le perdonaría. Caleb dice que encontrarán una manera de resolverlo, pero Hanna se siente traicionada. UnmAsked Lucas es visto en el Disfraz Masquerade hablando con Jenna y Black Swan. |-|Temporada 3= It Happened 'That Night' Las muchachas, en el camino de regreso a la casa de Spencer desde la tumba de Alison, ven a Lucas en algún lugar en medio de la noche. Luego, durante el registro senior, Aria, Spencer y Hanna advierten a Lucas hablando con una morena flaca que se asemeja al Cisne Negro. Kingdom of the Blind Hanna ve a Lucas entrar en la habitación de la Mona para una visita. Lucas le dice a Hanna que estaba de visita en Mona para ver si ella es realmente "mental" o no. Luego sugiere a Hanna que Mona podría fingir estar enferma mentalmente, porque estar en un hospital mental es mejor que estar en la cárcel. That Girl is Poison Aria entra en el coche y ve a Lucas golpeando en una tienda. Empieza a gritar: "¡Por favor, devuélveme mis cosas!" Al día siguiente, Aria encuentra el equipo de Lucas dentro del estudio al que estaba trabajando. Ella saca una película y se va. Afuera, se topa con Lucas que dice: "Necesito entrar." Inicialmente no la dejará pasar, pero Ezra se para y Lucas salta corriendo. Aria también encuentra tres de las píldoras en la bolsa de Lucas. This Is A Dark Ride Cuando Hanna camina en el Brew para el Tren de Halloween, Lucas toma una foto de ella y le dice "Ella es hermosa". Se le ve más tarde hablando con Jason DiLaurentis antes de entrar en el tren. Mientras Spencer y Jason están hablando, Jason se excusa y sigue a Lucas, y Lucas es visto tomando una foto de los restos de Alison. She's Better Now Lucas, con sudadera negra, andaba en monopatín por las tranquilas y oscuras calles de Rosewood cuando un SUV trató de golpearlo. Toby como "A" fue revelado como el conductor. Lucas se lastimó el tobillo mientras saltaba de la patineta y entraba en la acera. Luego le dice a Hanna que Mona ha estado escapando de Radley. Mona-Mania Una figura encapuchada se ve ocultando en la oficina de la grúa de Harold, pero consigue rápidamente lejos. Hanna se da cuenta de sus zapatos y se da cuenta de que fue Lucas y se enfrenta a él por estar allí. Lucas dice que está recibiendo el diario de Ali. Más tarde, Lucas dice que Mona le ha estado chantajeando desde el baile de mascarada por vender las respuestas a todas las pruebas en la escuela. Cuando le dijo que había terminado de hacer cosas por ella, alguien intentó atropellarlo en un SUV. Él cree que fue Mona, pero en realidad fue Toby. Lucas dice que se va de Rosewood High y va a ser homeschooled. |-|Pretty Dirty Secrets= TrAde Off Lucas ve a Shana Fring leyendo un cómic que le gusta. Hablan de ello y comic con. Mientras Lucas está en el teléfono, alguien en el traje de zombi se escabulló detrás de él y susurró algo. Luego entran en el vestuario y el zombi da a Lucas un pedazo de papel, y recibe de Lucas un sobre a cambio. |-|Temporada 5= EscApe From New York Lucas regresa por primera vez desde la tercera temporada en EscApe From New York; Y se ve en el Brew con Mona. Lucas está mirando por una ventana que ha sido cubierto con periódico, cuando Mona le dice que las mentirosas no están en Filadelfia, están en Nueva York. Lucas se vuelve hacia ella y responde: "Dijiste que habría más gente aquí". Mona ha congregado a un ejército para luchar contra Alison, y Lucas es uno de los miembros. Thrown From The Ride Lucas está teniendo dudas sobre su lucha y la de Mona contra el regreso de Alison, "fue detenida en un sótano, de acuerdo. Alison fue secuestrada y con los ojos vendados, y ni siquiera quiero pensar en qué más ". Mona le dice que lo que están haciendo no es castigo, es una medida preventiva. Lucas le dice que su semántica, y que en realidad se siente mal por Alison, "es difícil ver Ali como el diablo cuando ella acaba de escapar del infierno". Para recuperar a Lucas, Mona le dice que la historia de Alison es sólo eso, una historia, y ella puede demostrarlo. En Brew, Lucas se acerca a Hanna, que está sentada sola. Hanna le pregunta si está de vuelta en la escuela, y Lucas le dice a su escuela en casa no era para él, "es una especie de cambiador de juego cuando su madre puede moler y flunk you". Lucas le dice a Hanna que ha oído hablar de Alison, y Hanna le pregunta lo que ha oído. Con un encogimiento de hombros, Lucas le dice que sabe que escapó y que está de vuelta en Rosewood. Él le pregunta si Alison está regresando a la escuela, Hanna no lo sabe y su conversación se corta cuando Alison suena y Hanna se va a contestar. Miss Me x 100 Cuando Alison entra en la escuela, Lucas se encuentra en la parte superior de la escalera de entrada de la escuela con Mona, observando. Hanna y Lucas caminando por el patio cuando Lucas sugiere que hagan algo que nadie más está haciendo, "hablemos de alguien que no sea Alison". Sonriendo, Hanna le dice con mucho gusto y es aquí que Lucas le dice que su novia está llegando a la ciudad y está haciendo una fiesta para que pueda conocer a todos sus amigos. Hanna le pregunta si puede traer a Travis, y después de que Lucas esté de acuerdo, antes de que Hanna se marche. Mirando mientras Hanna se aleja, Lucas agarra su teléfono y comienza a llamar a alguien mientras él también se aleja. En su fiesta, Lucas recoge el teléfono de Hanna después de que lo dejó caer. Hanna le dice a Lucas que el golpe es tan sabroso, por lo que vuelve a llenar su taza con algunos de los suyos. Cuando Hanna le pregunta a Lucas dónde está su novia, Lucas dice que no puede verla ahora mismo. Hanna entonces le pregunta si está seguro de que es real, y Lucas le dice: "oh ella está bien", y Hanna se da cuenta de que Lucas está durmiendo con ella. Taking This One to the Grave Saltando de las sombras en el Brew, Lucas le dice a Mona que "no van a venir" cuando ella pregunta dónde está todo el mundo. Cuando Mona le pregunta por qué, Lucas le dice que Alison llegó a ellos y que están convencidos de que Alison es una santa y Mona ahora está loca Mona, "así es como te llaman ahora". Mona se pregunta si puedes estar loco y no saberlo, y cuando Lucas dice que si empieza a creer eso, Alison gana, a lo que Mona le dice que está hablando de Alison y que piensa que se ha ido llena de socio. En el Departamento de Policía de Rosewood, Lucas golpea la puerta de la oficina de Barry Maple. Después de disculparse por molestarlo, Lucas pregunta si este es el lugar donde se aplica para el programa de enlace de la escuela secundaria. Levantándose de su silla, Barry dice que es, y ofreciendo a Lucas un asiento, Barry le dice a Lucas que le traerá una aplicación. Mientras Barry se va a agarrar una aplicación, Lucas rápidamente regresa a la computadora de Barry y conectar un USB a la unidad de sistema del escritorio, envía un mensaje de texto a Mona, "Go" How the 'A' Stole Christmas Lucas es parte del coro de la escuela que están cantando canciones de Navidad para Shady Days Nursing Home, junto con Emily, Paige, Sydney y Jenna. Lucas, vestida como Santa Claus, posa con los invitados en la bola de hielo. Spencer se acerca para tener su foto con Santa, y le dice que ella piensa que sabe lo que quiere para la Navidad. Lucas por turnos le dice a Spencer que piensa que sabe que hará lo que pueda para ayudarla a conseguirlo. Después de sonreír al fotógrafo, Spencer le dice a Lucas que ella y Hanna se dirigirán a la casa de Alison el segundo que llegue a la pelota, y Lucas comenta que se asegurará de que "se quede aquí". Mientras Spencer va a levantarse de la rodilla de Lucas, Lucas pone una mano en el brazo de Spencer, "has sido una muy buena chica este año. Santa no te decepcionará ", antes de dar una muy Santa como risita. Spencer se vuelve serio, diciéndole a Lucas que Paige dijo que Alison estaba construyendo un ejército, y que debería tener cuidado esta noche, no pueden confiar en nadie. |-|Temporada 6= Last Dance Él es mencionado por las chicas a la fecha de Jenna Marshall para el baile de graduación mayor, ya que ven una foto de los dos en sus teléfonos. The Gloves Are On Cinco años más tarde, Lucas, ahora desarrollador de aplicaciones de juegos, regresa a Rosewood y se encuentra con Hanna, donde brevemente se ponen al día. Después le pide que sea una coartada para ella cuando la policía se está preparando para interrogarla. Se cae a través de Lucas, pero no tiene sentimientos duros y ofrece Hanna su apartamento siempre que necesita para salir de casa. Apariciones (33/160) Trivia *En el último episodio de la Temporada 2, fue visto en el baile hablando con Jenna y Black Swan, de Aria, Hanna y Emily. Más tarde, en la tercera temporada, se descubrió que el cisne negro era Melissa Hastings, que supuestamente distraía a Jenna debido al chantaje de "A". Lo que Lucas estaba discutiendo con Jenna es actualmente desconocido. *Después de UnmAsked (probablemente incluso antes en la serie), Lucas es chantajeado por Mona y se ve obligado a trabajar para ella. Afirmó que su trabajo principal era entregar mensajes entre Mona y Jason. Si no hizo lo que le dijeron, Mona amenazó con exponerlo por vender las respuestas de los exámenes a otros estudiantes. *En la tercera temporada, Lucas se volvió "oscuro", aparentemente debido al hecho de que fue chantajeado para ayudar a Mona. *Lucas fue el que le dio a Emily el masaje en Touched by an 'A'-ngel según lo revelado por Mona. *Lucas fue ayudante de A, que es Mona Vanderwaal. *Parece que tiene un enamoramiento de Hanna en las primeras tres temporadas. *En la quinta temporada, Lucas confía en Hanna sobre su "nueva novia", pero su identidad no ha sido revelada. Comparaciones del Libro *En los libros, se llama Lucas Beattie. *Su personaje es también muy diferente; En los libros, era popular en el séptimo grado hasta que un (verdadero) rumor se difundió que tenía un enamoramiento de una entonces rechoncha Hanna, y una celosa Alison extendió el segundo rumor de que es un hermafrodita. Después de esto, se hizo impopular. En la serie de televisión, mientras que Lucas estaba enamorado de Hanna, nunca fue popular. *En los libros, Hanna y Lucas se parecen. Pero debido a la obsesión de Hanna con la popularidad, su relación no funciona. Se sospecha en la serie de televisión que Hanna tiene algunos sentimientos románticos menores por Lucas. *En los libros, tiene el pelo rubio sucio y los ojos azules claros, mientras que en la serie de TV él tiene pelo negro y ojos marrones. Galería Hanna-lucas.jpg Confession.jpg Lucasstares.png Hanna and lucasw.jpg lucas4 4.png lucas 3df.png Lucas looking suspicious.jpg 5x04-21.jpg 5x04-18.jpg 5x05-08.jpg 5x05-01.jpg 6.13-045.jpg 6.13-046.jpg 6.13-048.jpg 6.13-050.jpg 6.13-051.jpg 6.13-057.jpg 6.13-058.jpg 6.13-059.jpg 6.13-061.jpg Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Estudiantes de Rosewood High School Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Víctimas de A Categoría:A Team Categoría:Personajes de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Sexta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Séptima Temporada Categoría:Intereses Amorosos Categoría:Pretty Dirty Secrets